Shattered Praise
by Orton'sGirl1126
Summary: Melina and Randy were together through high school and their freshman year of college, but what will happen when Melina leaves Randy for no reason?- Read to find out. This is the original that I wrote so I just deleted the other two that I put on here so I hope you like this one. If you have already read the first ch. please re-read because I posted the wrong thing Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving as fast as she could my mom was going way past the speed limit. That was because I was pregnant and in labor. I was not due for a few more weeks and that scared me the most. 'What if he or she were not fully developed or were blind?' Questions like this ran through my head all the way to the hospital.

Finally we get to the hospital and I'm screaming in pain. I'm at the point that I'm pissed that randy is not here, and that he got me pregnant in the first place. When he finds out that we have a kid he's going to be pissed at me for not telling him in the first place. But the more I think about it I want him in our baby's life.

At the time I found out I was pregnant me and Randy had just started college and we were parting almost every night. I didn't want to take that away from him, so I decided to break up with him. Had I known that this would be the beginning to a new life-a life full of drama and tragedy. I would of told randy as soon as I found out. But that wasn't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but I was in a pretty bad car accident and was in the hospital for a while but... I'm back and I just wanted to let you know that this story is pretty much from Melina's P.O.V but I will try to put some of Randy's and other charters P.O.V too. Remember that I would love some reviews on this chapter to help see where I could take this story. I hope to put at the least 30 chapters in here...So I give you chapter 1**

**Melina's P.O.V**

"Mom I can't believe that RJ is already three months old." "I know honey I'm telling you that they grow up fast." my mom Selena said to me as I put RJ down for his afternoon nap. "I can see that mom" "You know who I talked to the other day?" she asked me "Who mom I asked her no interested in who. "Randy" she said slowly "Oh" was my reply. "I seen him in the supermarket yesterday... he asked about you again." she sad then stopped to let me process what she as telling me "He has been looking for you since you guys broke up and think that it's very unfair that you haven't told him about RJ yet, or talked to him for that matter. All he wants to know is why you left him and it hurts me to lie to him." "Well I guess that I could give him a call tomorrow and offer to meet him somewhere so that we can talk and I'll take RJ with me." "That's good sweet-" my mom said to e before I cut her off "Does he still have the same number?" "Of course he does sweetheart"

_**Next Day**_

It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm up to feed RJ. I was told that it is the best to breastfeed so that is what I decided to do. But what's wrong with that is that it's made my boobs grow two cup sizes so I'm now a Double D. "Good morning Honey" my mom said to me as she came downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom. How'd you sleep?" "looks like I sleep better that you did last night." "Well thanks mom that's a real self esteem booster after I had a child a month ago." "Well think I might have a solution Honey. You can buy one of those pump thingies and we can take turns feeding RJ at night, and you can get some much needed beauty sleep." :once again thanks for the boost mom. But I will go get one this afternoon and we can try it out and see if it works and if it does we can work out a schedule." "Ok Honey I have go I'm running late for work I'll see you tonight at dinner." she said as she kissed me and RJ goodbye. "Bye mom"

_**Later That Day**_

I was getting out of the car when I saw him. The one person I thought that I would have some time to think about what I was going to say to him... Randy. But when I go to get back into my SUV he sees me and we lock eyes and before I know it he's at my car. Not to mention that I have RJ with me too. "Hey" is the only thing that he can get out after a few moments of silence. "Hi" is what I respond "Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" He ask me. "Yea I'll meet you at our Chinese restaurant in a half an hour." I answer to him. then he walks back to where he was at.  
"Mom what am I going to do he's in there and I have no clue what to tell him." I tell my mom over the phone. "Honey you have RJ with you all you have to do is tell him the truth and if he truly loves you then he'll forgive you for you mistake." "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye mom" then I hung up and looked back at RJ who just woke up form his nap. "Let's go RJ time to meet your Daddy.

When I walked in he had his back to me and looked like he was in deep thought about something. "Hey" is all I say to get him out of his thoughts. "Hello. How are you?" he questioned "I'm good" is the reply I give to him. "Who's this little guy?" he ask as I pull RJ out of his car seat. "Um... this is RJ" "RJ that's a nice name. What does it stand for?" "It stands for... it stands for...um" "Just spit it out Mel" he says "It stands for Randall Keith Orton Junior..." "Randall Keith what?" "I wanted to tell you sooner but you were just so laid back and enjoying your college life and I didn't want to take that away from you." Randy doesn't say anything he just stares at her for a few minutes before he finally answers "You should know that I never would have left you, you are my world and I wouldn't do something that stupid. Especially when you've had my child. I want to be in his life and I want to marry you. That's why I've been looking for you for the past ten months, I wanted to ask you to marry me. That's what I planned to do the night you broke up with me but I couldn't let you go that easily. I couldn't let my future walk away from me." he said just above a whisper. "I know that now, but before I was just scared out of my mind. So I moved to Canada with my dad until he was born three months ago." "You know that you can tell me anything, especially if it scared you that much." he said lovingly "I know that it just didn't cross my mind at the time I had just started college and turned 19 and I didn't know what to do so I panicked and went to the people knew could help me, not that you couldn't help me. I just needed my parents, and didn't know hot to tell you." "I understand that." was all he said. "Would you want to get back together with me?" I asked him in a quiet voice. "Of course I have never stopped loving you, and now I know that you never stopped loving me either." he said "Well I have to go to the baby store would you like to come with me?" I asked him. "Sure I don't go back to training for another month." "Training?, for what?" "Well you know that my dad and grandfather were wrestlers so I decided to continue the legacy. WWE has me going to OVW, its one of their training facilities." "Oh so that means that you will be on the road a lot?" "Yea I guess, but the good thing about this is that they are looking for female wrestlers and I kinda suggested to my boss that you would be interested." "OMG no you didn't, you know that is my dream to be a WWE Diva!" I said as I got up and hugged him. "And my doctor just cleared me to start exercising again!"

**So hello again. I hope that you really liked it. This is my first official FanFiction and I hope that you will be generous enough to leave me a review or PM me because I have written this story and I just put a change in it that I didn't plan, so I could use you help. Thanks for reading again!**


End file.
